


This Isn't Exactly What I Had In Mind

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen, Other Ensemble Characters Mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Female Relationships, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn’t exactly what I had in mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Exactly What I Had In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Two small scenes around this prompt, _Constance and Anne romantic or platonic: "This isn’t exactly what I had in mind."_ from Tumblr.

_Platonic:_

“This was not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Indeed?”

“For truth, I had planned only a quiet trip through the country with you at my side. It is rather fortunate to have you here at my side. And some of my dear husband's Musketeers as well.”

She shoots a brief incredulous look over her right shoulder, meeting the harried gaze of her Queen and friend before turning back to shoot at their aggressors. Thankfully she had thought ahead to secure two pistols from a bemused Aramis earlier that day and hide it on her person when Anne had come to her suggesting the idea of the trip to her.

“You will have to impart to me what is so fortunate when we survive this, Majesty.”

Once the area below the rock clears for a brief moment, she chances another glance towards her again and Anne gives her a considering look before shuffling closer to her from her seat by the cave wall with a small smile. There's a soft purr in the woman's voice when she speaks close to her ear that sends a distracting shiver through her body.

“If we are fortunate enough to survive this encounter, Constance Bonacieux, I must ask that you return with me to the castle. I believe there are a few things that I must request you to teach me. How to use a pistol in the name of defense is one of them.”

There's the gentlest of kisses on the outer edge of her ear surprises her and the next shot from her pistol goes wide. Seemingly hitting d'Artagnan if his surprised yelp is anything to go by as the fighting resumes.

~~~~~~

_Romantic:_

“This is not what I had in mind. Nor had ever expected to happen.”

“No?”

She sits on the edge of the bed wearing only a soft linen chemise as Anne reclines on the bed behind her. She had only just ascended her station into court life and had managed to catch the eyes of the Queen, who had later that same day requested her presence at her side. From there it became shared glances (amused or otherwise) across rooms as their friendship strengthened and slowly became something more with her sharing bits of her own life with the woman who was her Queen. One of her dearest friends outside of d'Artagnan and the Musketeers. A relationship that came with the thought of being with and around Queen Anne made her happy.

She hears Anne shift on the bed behind her and a moment later a pair of arms wrap around her middle as she feels the gentle slope of the hard rise in the woman's stomach press gently against her stomach and Anne rests her chin on her right shoulder. The only outward sign that the Queen was pregnant with a new heir for King and country.

“Tell me. Share with me what you didn't expect, love.”

She sighs softly, quietly pleased when the arms tighten around her and a kiss is pressed gently against the back of her neck.

“My rising up in the world enough to be noticed by you. The blossoming of our relationship over these past few months. And then today retiring together to your rooms. You are certain the King does not mind.”

For a moment there is only silence following her words as Anne gathers her thoughts together to form a response and eventually she answers.

“I would have noticed you regardless of what your prior station had been, Constance. You are quite often seen in the company of four soldiers who so happen to be part of my dear husband's Musketeer regiment. My husband does not mind our relationship, in truth he and I have an arrangement for this sort of instance and our own relationship in the eyes of France. And as you well know the politics of the Court are not always so easy to navigate. Did my request to retire for a short time upset you in some way? Have I upset you?”

Quickly she turns around in Anne's arms and takes a gentle hold of her face, shaking her own head in response.

“No, no. It is not you at all, Anne. Never you. You are one of the best things to happen in my life. Its just... all of this still so new that I have to wonder if it is just a dream.”

Gentle eyes search hers for a moment before Anne moves her head towards hers to gently touch their foreheads together with a soft smile and holds her gaze.

“All of this is very real, Constance. Never doubt that love. For truly you are one of the best things in my life. What we will do, is take the time we do have, how ever long it may be, however slowly you wish our relations to travel, and learn from the trials in it together.”


End file.
